Anetho Dawnpride
Appearance Lively, lucious flowing crimson red hair trails behind this youthful Sin'dorei male, like a raging inferno. His eyes are a bright and intoxicating saphire blue beneath a profound fel haze. His face is flawless and beautiful, with no visible scars or disfigurement. An immaculate, gentle and inviting smile often plays at his tempting lips. His teeth are pearly white, and his canines look slightly extended with fanged tips. His voice is charming, youthful, and rings with the subtle tones of confidence and poetic charisma. He stands tall, carrying himself proudly; He is fairly muscular, unlike the typical stereotypical spellweaver. Broad shoulders, defined biceps and triceps, and a faintly visible set of abdominal muscles further add to his image of Elven perfection. He often wore bulky robes to conceal both the satchel with multiple cutting implements within as well as the wand he often kept in his right sleeve, and to offer the illusion of frailty as is the stereotype of those of magical fields. He almost always had a rose visible on his robes, unless wearing his Horde emblazoned attire. Brief History Anetho Luem'Ray Dawnpride was once a well respected and renowned magister within the Internal Affairs branch of the Silvermoon Magistrarium. His list of achievements spans nearly a decade of service. From the campaign in Northrend, to the destruction of the Twilight's Hammer, he placed himself in the midst of the chaos. Balancing his political duties with personal agendas; Namely routing out the last vestiges of the aforementioned cult, and putting them to death. He was also known to be an avid appreciator of fine arts and food, and even took up a brush and canvas himself at times. He was a very affluent and charismatic male, even for a Sin'dorei. Lavish and luxurious don't even begin to describe the many abodes he resided in, or the multiple parties he played host to. So vast was his collection of magical artifacts, that he required nearly six vaults and the assistance of the Reliquary to keep them in check. However, they were mostly re-appropriated when Anetho himself was dismissed from service for turning the tables on his manipulative seniors, by altering the intended results of a rigged trial. Though, this too, was all part of his plan. He'd already diverted the majority of his funds to other banks, and liquidated his assets in the realm of Quel'Thalas some time ago. Although he'd recently resurfaced, he began working with a liason within the Judicial branch of the Magistrate. Strangely; After investigating the murders of several prominent political officials on Magister Ithilien's behalf, a few even responsible for having Anetho disavowed, and producing no scarce amount of results within the span of two weeks, Judge Magister Ithilien and several others within the Magisterium saw fit to return Anetho's estate, finances, and lesser artifacts. For his loyalty and dedication to the city-state (And to hide their embarressment at discovering they'd been wrong, in removing him from his post with regard to the mockery of a trial he'd de-railed.) Anetho was recommended and approved for the position of a Judicial Magister. Some suspected no short amount of foul play and manipulative schemes, but there was no evidence at the time to prove these theories tangible. Anetho himself, seemed quite content with his new post, however the added responsibilities did little to curve his ostentatious tastes, and eccentric demeanor. Something that aggitated his older, more decorated peers to no end. Following the Siege of Orgrimmar he departed from the public eye, electing to assume a less public post within the Magisterium, managing the archives. This too, however, was all part of a larger scale plan he'd hatched in the wake of his declining health. He altered several documents and diverted personal assets abroad in preparation for the inevitable; When he was found deceased by Felorian Leviticus in the aftermath of a "Demonic Ritual gone sour", his office was cleared and written confessions came into the light of day - An investigation was launched, forever labeling the 'Red Magister' as a traitor to both the City-State of Silvermoon, and the Horde as a whole. This, however, only delayed the declaration of his personal effects, much to the ire of members of the Magistrate whom desired a stake in his magical collection. Some speculate he still had his fingers in the arbitrating Magtrix, Liiliene Te'Athas, but as with most details concerning his death and subsequent events - few things could be proven or misconstrued to the benefit of anyone outside of his written testimonials and confessions. Personality Anetho was a very difficult person to understand. To the point that sometimes, even he couldn't predict the outcome of his own actions. Though this made him far from careless, or simple minded. Many of those who'd had the misfortune to make enemies with the Magister, knew him as a cunning, malicious, and manipulative opponent (If not persistent and overzealous). If he was not pulling political strings, then he was dancing the flows of mana as though his own marionette. Anetho was meticulous in his plans, thinking months (and in the case of the Twilight's Hammer, years) in advance. Setting the stage in his advantage. Gathering every scrap of available information. He favored numerical superiority, and shock and awe tactics. Often playing mind games with his enemies to bait them in, before unleashing his colleagues, and hired hands upon them, while he observed with a smile. (This thorough manner of conducting himself would change as time drew on, and the threat of the Twilight's Hammer emerged.) He was whimsical and playful when it came to dealing with his fellow Magisters regarding the restructuring of the city-state following the so called 'Burning Crusade' and throughout the tumultuous campaign in Northrend. While the people adored him - they could only feel spited by this man whom filled both his pockets, and the hearts of the 'common rabble'. Though, to those who knew him as a friend, or even as one of his many lovers; He could be kind and compassionate. Optimistic and energetic. Very prone to impulsive decisions, as was demonstrated by his first marriage, conducted swiftly in the very same hour he proposed to Adrya Darksun. Mischief, wasn't very uncommon in his dealings either. Be it ripping individuals from their present locale to his side through the use of compulsory teleportation spells, or simply sending an illusion in his stead to phase harmlessly through people or objects. (Much to the annoyance of a particular Magistrix.) His sense of justice was flawed, at best. Often it suited the needs of Silvermoon City , and those of his own personal desires. He would sometimes blatantly contradict prior actions, simply to advance whatever endeavor he is currently entangled, to the point of dismantling something he'd worked months to put in place or working independently of the Magistrate. He was however, dedicated and loyal to those who'd come to stand at his side. Never one to deny them anything, and overly quick to please, it could be said that he is in fact, the one you'd wish to introduce to your family for dinner. However, these same factors could make him appear malicious, in his overly-protective nature. Once he'd even imprisoned and tortured seven Twilight's Hammer initiates in secret during the assault on Orgrimmar, simply because he perceived they might come to harm Astoreth Duskflame and several others he'd come to hold dear at the time. Following their resurgence, Anetho would fall into a morbidly dark mindest and entreaty the darkest of allies and companions in his thirst for vengeance; While he would rarely comment on the nature of his relationship with the cultists, his burning hatred was all that drove him and consumed nearly everyone around him through his "righteous fury". He was perhaps one of the most active members of the Magistrate in the field and more knowledgeable agents regarding the Twilight's Hammer, volunteering for a staggering 78 hours without rest before finally succumbing to fatigue within the Sunfury Spire - which only further contributed to growing concerns the Magister had a personal investment and was placed upon a mandatory hiatus. His failure to heed the demands of the Magistrate only further diminished his influence, electing instead to force his way into the Judicial branch of the Magistrate, ruling over no fewer than sixty-four individual cases revolving around suspected Twilight's Hammer dissidents within the city-state and those accused of acting in their support; All sixty-four saw 'guilty' verdicts with the majority of those on trial facing public executions, and those closest to them stripped of title and property to the best of his ability. This cold and callous shift in demeanor would ultimately be the final nail in the coffin. The 'Red Magister' of Silvermoon, once considered the 'People's Magister' was now the image of a vindictive, unstable, and furious iron hand of the Magistrate - ever as manipulative and untrustworthy as the rest of those within the Sunfury Spire. Following the Siege of Orgrimmar, he grew increasingly despondent and in turn projected those negative feelings unto everyone within his immediate area; It wasn't very uncommon in his final days to find him belittling children, shouting obnoxiously at a passerby, or even abusing those that considered him a friend. It didn't take long for his already diminished reputation to decline with this disposition; The mounting responsibiilities coupled with a severe lethargy and failing health ultimately crippled his political and social life. It was said by the few that remained at his side under the pretense of blackmail and duress that he died a "Completely broken man". Suffice it to say, the man was anything but predictable. His true feelings, and personality were as ever a mystery then as they are now. They seemed as likely to change as the seasons. Misc. Information *He carried a profound aura of magic about himself - almost indiscernable in origin, such were the various fonts of power he siphoned. *He was one of the youngest Sin'dorei allowed the status of Magister, just after the Sunwell incident. Foul play and black mail were suspected, but never proven. *He passed himself off as a Pyromancer, as it was a study he devoted himself to in his spare time, prior to seeking a seat within the Magistrate. That knowledge serves him well whilst under the employ of the Internal Affairs division. *He was known to entertain through Illusions, be they simple representations of himself whom he often utilizes to mediate between himself and potentially dangerous individuals, or to entertain children with wonders only contained within their imaginations. *He contributes monthly, to the Orgrimmar orphanage. *Anetho had a weakness for candies, particularly chocolate. *He was polyamorous; Claiming to have "too large a heart" to love but one person. *Often, in fits of rage or distress, he turned to alcohol. This was a point of concern for some of his associates at the time of the Twilight demonstrations in the streets. When he was caught in a fit of fear at the sudden and open recruitment. *He'd been married three times, and bore one child with each. None of them survive to this day. Their collective memories fueled some of his insecurities. Amongst them, monophobia. *He had many associates; ranging from Blood Knights of the Seventh Regiment, Magisters, and other influential figures within the city-state to underworld trade lords. Including Rallinton Gandor, prior to his assassination, and Tendael Dawnlight; the deceased paragon of the Dominion of the Sun. *While quick to give in to emotional outbursts, he was equally quick to compose himself. *While some speculate his death was faked, as he has done in the past, the evidence indicating he has reached a permanent end is staggering. * Scarce documents indicate he pawned off an adopted daughter to Felorian Leviticus, a close friend of his, just prior to his passing. The Arcanist remains tight lipped regarding the young woman, claiming she was nothing more than a servant of his whom traded hands following an exchange immediately after he was declared legally dead and his assets re-appropriated. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Deceased